Amor imposible
by Haibara14
Summary: Jeremie puede ser un insensible, y Odd lo sabe, por eso siempre está ahí para consolar a su princesa; odia tener que admitirlo, pero su princesa nunca será suya, por mucho que lo intente. ¿Pero qué pasaría si los sentimientos de su princesa hacia él cambiasen de repente? ¡Capítulo 7: "Odd y sus obsesiones"! ¡Dejad comentarios!
1. Nadie te quiere, excepto yo

**Amor imposible**** (Capítulo 1: Nadie te quiere… excepto yo)**

**(Una preciosa nueva historia de la cual estoy bastante orgulloso xD. Espero que os guste ^_^)**

(Durante toda la historia yo soy el narrador. Por si en el primer capítulo no queda claro, mejor explico que esta historia se basa al final de la serie, después de derrotar a XANA, y Aelita y Jeremie son novios ;P)

Aelita volvió a hundir la cara en la almohada. No podía dejar de llorar. ¿Por qué Jeremie era tan insensible? Recordó otra vez lo que acababa de suceder:

_-Jeremie, ¿tú crees que hay alguna forma de recuperar a mi padre? –le preguntó Aelita con la cara brillante de felicidad, casi rebotando en la cama de Jeremie. Se quedó mirando a Jeremie, el cual estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio mirando a su ordenador, esperando una respuesta._

_-Imposible, se sacrificó para destruir a XANA. –respondió Jeremie tajantemente._

_-Ya, pero… -Aelita intentó decir buscando cualquier fallo en las teorías de Jeremie; de repente se le borró la sonrisa de la cara._

_-No hay forma. –volvió a decir Jeremie dando énfasis a cada palabra._

_-Ya, pero que pasaría si hubiera… -Aelita se negaba a creer que su padre estaba muerto. No podía ser. Un par de lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos._

_-¡Que no hay forma! –estalló Jeremie._

_-¡No me grites!_

_-Como quieras, pero déjame en paz. El trabajo es para mañana. –Jeremie dejó de mirar a Aelita y volvió a darse la vuelta a su mesa._

_-¡Idiota! –Aelita de repente se enfadó con Jeremie. Si podía hacer todo lo que había hecho por ella, estaba segura de que podría traer a su padre. Sólo necesitaba motivación y tiempo._

_-¿Cómo que idiota? –volvió a darse la vuelta mirando a Aelita._

_-Sí eres capaz de traer a mi padre aquí, sólo necesitas tiempo. _

_-Podría, sólo si me das una razón de por qué lo quieres tanto. –Jeremie levantó una ceja mientras la miraba._

_-Porque es mi padre y le quiero. –Aelita no podía creer lo que Jeremie le acababa de decir. ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido Jeremie? Ya no era el chico dulce del que creía estar enamorada, era… distinto._

_-¿Acaso tú te crees que soy tu criado o algo por el estilo? Yo no estoy aquí para hacer todos tus caprichos, además ni siquiera sabemos cómo es tu padre. Podría ser un ser malvado y despiadado. ¿Qué pasa si te odia?_

_-Él no me odia, él me quiere. –Aelita estaba empezando a enfadarse. No; debía conservar la calma si quería que Jeremie le hiciera caso._

_-Pues no, ¿sabes? Nadie te quiere. Y ahora déjame en paz. -volvió a darse la vuelta mirando su trabajo._

_-¿Y tú qué sabes? –Aelita volvió a empezar a llorar. De repente se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a Jeremie a reaccionar. -¡Te odio! –le gritó saliendo de la habitación, antes de dar un portazo._

-¿Se puede? –de repente, Aelita escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta que no alcanzó a identificar. Se secó las lágrimas y dijo alto y claro, aunque con un tono lloroso:

-No. Márchate. –Aelita volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

-Oh, vamos princesa. –volvió a oírse al otro lado de la puerta. Por fin alcanzó a averiguar de quién era la voz. Era Odd. De repente la puerta se abrió y le vio entrar. Rápidamente hundió la cabeza en la almohada otra vez y se hizo un ovillo encima de su cama. –Princesa…

-¿Qué quieres? –se secó las lágrimas otra vez y le miró disimulando lo mal que estaba.

-¿Tú qué crees? Si _nuestra princesa_ está en estas condiciones, necesita de los servicios de _Odd el Magnífico_. –le dedicó una sonrisa a Aelita, la cual se la devolvió lentamente.

-Odd, me… gustaría estar sola. –Odd volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No, sola no te quedas. No pienso irme de aquí hasta que me digas qué ha hecho esta vez ese novio tuyo de pacotilla. –Aelita le miró sorprendida. En cierto modo se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, ya que, no sabía por qué, Odd había estado _raro_ desde que Jeremie por fin se declaró a Aelita. Comía menos, dormía poco, y siempre trataba mal a Jeremie. Incluso parecía más serio.

-Ya sabes lo insensible que es Jeremie. Supongo que es parte de su personalidad, pero… no es lo que me conviene. Creo. –le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a Odd, el cual se sonrojó e intentó mirar a otro lado de la habitación para disimular. Cogió un pañuelo, se sentó en la cama al lado de Aelita y le tendió el pañuelo.

Aelita se sonó la nariz, se incorporó y se sentó en condiciones al lado de Odd; siguió hablando. –Sin embargo, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, y eso no puedo cambiarlo. Creo que él también me quiere, pero hay veces en las que no lo parece. –volvió a sollozar un poco, entonces Odd se acercó y la abrazó.

-Odd, ¿qué estás…? –preguntó sorprendida. Odd le chistó y le susurró:

-Tranquila, confía en mí. Llora todo lo que necesites. Yo estoy aquí. –Aelita se sorprendió más todavía de esa respuesta. Verdad que Odd era tonto y espontáneo, pero también había situaciones en las que mostraba incluso más madurez que Yumi.

Aelita hizo caso y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Odd. Y entonces Aelita empezó otra vez a llorar. Odd tampoco se esperaba que Aelita de verdad fuese a hacerle caso, pensó. Pero no podía quejarse. No estando tan cerca de _su _princesa. Así Aelita estuvo llorando, pasando el tiempo, ignorándolo todo… hasta que se dio cuenta de qué estaba haciendo y de repente se alejó de Odd.

-Odd, lo siento. De repente se me olvidó que estábamos… -no terminó la frase. La dejó sin terminar. Porque se dio cuenta de lo bueno que era Odd con ella. De lo buen amigo que era. De cómo siempre que necesitaba a alguien él siempre estaba allí. Entonces algo dentro de ella que no alcanzó a comprender hizo que se sonrojase.

-Tranquila, princesa. No ha sido nada. –Odd también se sonrojó. –Cada vez que ese saco de harina te haga llorar, llámame. -le dedicó una sonrisa.

Y se quedaron mirando los dos, sin saber qué más decir. De repente un impulso hizo que Aelita se fuese acercando a Odd. Vio como Odd también se acercaba lentamente. Cerraron los ojos y _dejaron que la magia ocurriese_…

Pero en ese preciso momento en el que estaban a unos pocos milímetros, un teléfono sonó de repente. Aelita abrió los ojos y se alejó rápidamente. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era… impensable. Vio que el teléfono era el de Odd, que rápidamente lo cogió y se salió al pasillo para hablar con _quienquiera_ que le hubiese llamado.

Aelita apenas alcanzó a oír nada de lo que estaban hablando, estaba muy confusa. De repente lo vio todo claro. Odd no era sólo su amigo. Era algo más para ella. Bastante menos que Jeremie, pero aun así, Odd le gustaba. Debería de haberse dado cuenta antes, como cuando se preocupaba tanto por Odd cuando era atacado en Lyoko, o cada vez que él caía encima suya _sin querer _y ella se quedaba de piedra.

Aelita volvió de sus pensamientos cuando Odd le dijo que quien había llamado era Sam, una de sus novias, y que había llamado para decirle que iba a apuntarse a Kadic.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa Sam? –le preguntó Aelita bastante confundida.

-Pues, que ella es el amor de mi vida. –Odd no pudo evitar sonreír al decir eso. Salió al pasillo otra vez y cerró la puerta. La puerta se volvió a abrir de repente. –Aelita, de verdad… pasa de Jeremie. No te merece. –dijo Odd guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

_¿Qué acababa de pasar?_, fue lo único que le pasó a Aelita por la cabeza en ese preciso momento.

**¡Y con esto acaba el primer capítulo! Sinceramente, espero que os haya gustado, porque yo personalmente estoy muy orgulloso de esta historia xD. ¡No os olvidéis de dejar comentarios!**


	2. Sentimiento extraño

**Amor imposible**** (Capítulo 2: Sentimiento extraño)**

**(¡Tachan! Segundo capítulo xD. Sinceramente, de momento me encanta cómo me está quedando la historia; espero que a vosotros también :P)**

Aelita, aún confusa con todo lo que acababa de pasar, se durmió. Sin más. No quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, porque no sacaría nada en claro y sólo serviría para darle un dolor de cabeza.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con los gritos que metía Sissi cantando al son de alguna de esas canciones que tanto le gustaban. Vio el reloj y observó que eran las once de la mañana. ¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Si cuando vio a Odd ayer, eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde! ¡Había estado durmiendo 19 horas! ¿Y a nadie se le había ocurrido ir a ver cómo estaba, o por qué no había bajado a cenar?, pensó. Además, se había dormido con la ropa puesta y encima de la cama, con el frío que hacía ese día… Lo raro era que no recordaba haberse tapado con ninguna manta. ¡Qué extraño!

_Aelita, eres un caso perdido_, pensó antes de salir afuera a ver qué se encontraba. Nada más salir al pasillo, se encontró a Yumi sola deambulando delante de la puerta de su habitación. En cuanto Yumi la vio, salió corriendo a saludarla.

-¡Hola, Aelita! –dijo Yumi saludándola como de costumbre.

-¿Cómo que _"Hola, Aelita"?_ –Aelita no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. -¿Llevo 19 horas durmiendo y nadie se preocupa siquiera de por qué no estaba, o por lo menos de ir a ver cómo estoy?

-La verdad es que íbamos a ver cómo estabas, pero Odd dijo que te dejásemos sola porque no estabas de humor, y que ya se pasaría él para echarte un ojo. –Yumi bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada por no haber visitado a su amiga. Aelita tenía razón, dijese lo que dijese Odd, ella tenía que haber ido a verla. Se sintió como una imbécil total. Se quedó esperando una reprimenda de Aelita que nunca llegó.

-¿Odd? –fue lo único que Aelita alcanzó a decir. Entonces todos los recuerdos del día anterior la volvieron a golpear y se sintió mucho más confusa. ¿Podría ser… que Odd le hubiese puesto la manta?

-Sí, Odd. ¿Qué te pasa? –Yumi la miró confundida. –Bueno, ya me contarás después. Tengo un poco de prisa. De momento quiero saber qué te pasó ayer. –Yumi la miró expectante.

-Ah, eso. –Aelita miró al suelo sin saber cómo contarlo todo. –Jeremie y yo estábamos hablando de mi padre, de si había alguna posibilidad de que siguiese vivo, … –Aelita hizo una pausa para mirar a Yumi, que asintió.

-Y entonces Jeremie se fue de insensible y te dijo cosas muy feas, ¿no? –Yumi vio cómo Aelita sollozaba, y entonces le puso la mano en el hombro. –Tranquila, Aelita; ya sabes cómo es Jeremie. Seguro que no lo decía con mala intención. –Yumi le sonrió a Aelita.

-Ya lo sé. –Aelita se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió también a Yumi.

-Además, tuviste que ver cómo estaba ayer. Estuvo toda la tarde con su ordenador, seguramente con algo de tu padre. –Yumi vio cómo Aelita sonreía. –Yo de ti, iría a verle, Aelita. Se preocupa más por ti de lo que parece.

-Gracias, Yumi. –Aelita no podía contener la emoción de ir a ver a Jeremie, así que se despidió de Yumi y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Jeremie. Abrió la puerta pero no vio a nadie. _Qué raro_, pensó. _Seguro que está en la cafetería._

Empezó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, y llegó a la cafetería a una velocidad pasmosa. Tampoco vio a Jeremie, solo vio a Odd saliendo de allí con Ulrich.

_No, por favor, cualquiera menos Odd. Después de lo que pasó ayer no creo que pueda ni dirigirle la palabra_, fue lo único que le rondó por la cabeza a Aelita en ese momento.

_¡Es Aelita! Qué ganas tenía de ver a mi princesa_, fue lo que pensó Odd justo al verla._ A ver, Odd. No la pifies. Después de lo que pasó ayer, seguro que ella piensa que las cosas entre nosotros van a ser raras, pero no. Lo que pasó ayer fue como una señal del destino, ahora tiene que saber todo lo que ella me gusta._

Odd se despidió de Ulrich y le dijo que esperase ahí, que iba a hablar con Aelita. Ulrich asintió y se fue a sentarse en un banco al lado de la cafetería. Odd empezó a acercarse a Aelita mientras ella se le quedó mirando_. ¿Y qué hago ahora?_, pensó Aelita en el preciso momento en que Odd se colocó al lado suya.

-Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo has dormido? Bien, espero. –le dedicó una sonrisa que ella le devolvió lentamente, bastante insegura.

-Bien, bastante bien. –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Aelita.

-Espero que no pasases frío anoche; tuve que pasarme a medianoche para dejarte una de mis mantas.

-No, no… pase frío. –a Aelita le hubiese encantado seguir la conversación como hacía siempre, pero algo hacía que se callase todo lo que pensaba. Se sentía rara con Odd. Demasiado.

-¿Estás bien, princesa? Te noto… distante. –Odd la miró preocupado. No era normal que Aelita fuese así con nadie, y mucho menos con él.

-No, tranquilo. Estoy bien, sólo es que… nada. –Aelita sacudió la cabeza cuando la idea de _lo que casi pasó ayer_ recorrió su mente otra vez.

-¿_Es que_ qué, princesa? –Odd no lograba entender qué estaba pasando. Miró perdido a un lado y a otro esperando a que Aelita respondiese.

-Mira, Odd. Me siento rara, ¿vale? –Aelita soltó eso sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirar a Odd a la cara.

-¿Por qué, princesa? –la cara de Odd cambió rápidamente la expresión de alegría que tenía por una bastante más seria.

-Por lo que pasó ayer, Odd. No… no sé en qué estaba pensando, pero… quiero que sepas que estaba triste, confusa… y no entendía qué estaba haciendo. –con cada palabra que Aelita decía, Odd se sentía cada vez más y más insignificante. Quizá debería haber supuesto esto desde el principio. Aelita nunca sería suya, siempre habría sido y sería de Jeremie. No debería haberse hecho falsas ilusiones por algo que ni siquiera llegó a pasar.

Cuando Odd creyó que todo estaba perdido, Aelita siguió hablando. –Odd, de verdad… que no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe por lo confusa y estúpida que estaba ayer, ¿vale? Así que, ¿por qué mejor no fingimos que lo de ayer nunca ha pasado?

Odd tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para pensar detenidamente lo que Aelita acababa de decir. Ella quería que todo fuese como antes, sólo quería olvidar lo que casi pasó ayer. Odd suspiró aliviado y desesperado. Estaba aliviado porque Aelita no quisiese destruir su amistad sólo por eso, y desesperado porque Aelita quería olvidar ese hermoso momento. Fingió que todo iba bien, y le respondió a Aelita. –Qué alivio, princesa. Yo también me sentía raro con esto. Me alegro de que al final no pase nada. –le dedicó una sonrisa a Aelita; esta vez ella sí sonrió sinceramente.

-Bueno… -empezó a decir Odd. No sabía cómo decirle a Aelita que si quería ir con él a la piscina cubierta; _como amigos_, claro. Cuando creyó que ya sabía cómo decírselo de la forma más adecuada, vio a Jeremie salir corriendo del edificio principal hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Sí, Odd? –le respondió Aelita, ignorando que tenía a Jeremie detrás, ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

Odd no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver a Jeremie. No quería pedirle a Aelita que se fuera con él a la piscina con Jeremie delante, ya que era demasiado celoso, así que tuvo que dejar su _cita_ para otro momento. En su lugar, le dijo a Aelita que venía Jeremie corriendo hacia ella, y ella se dio la vuelta, se despidió de Odd y salió corriendo hacia Jeremie.

Odd se tuvo que contentar con ver a _su_ princesa de lejos sonrojarse cuando Jeremie le pedía perdón, Jeremie soltándole un rollo informático que Odd no alcanzó a entender, y verlos irse cogiéndose de la mano. Odd sintió un nudo en el estómago. Justo en ese momento Ulrich apareció detrás suya y le dijo de irse a la sala de recreo. _Por qué no_, fue lo único que Odd alcanzó a responder, aún con la mirada fija en Aelita y Jeremie.

**¡Otro capítulo finalizado! Aún me estoy pensando si dejar el final como Jeremie y Aelita, u Odd y Aelita, así que cualquier opinión o idea se agradecerá bastante xD.**

_**Hanelita:**__** La verdad, el final todavía tengo que ver cómo dejarlo. Ni la más remota idea de Odd/Aelita o Jeremie/Aelita. Jeremie siempre es un poco tonto e insensible en todas partes, no quiero que me salga así porque me recuerda a mí ;P, pero siempre me toca ponerlo de esta forma en mis historias. ¡Todo el mundo tiene en mente la navaja xD! Me alegro mucho de haber ayudado a una pobre navaja a hacerse famosa xDDD. ¡Cuídate!**_

_**Joselino97**__**: A mí también me encanta xD. Si queremos poner un romance entre Odd y Aelita, los dos tienen que "acercarse" (por decirlo de alguna manera); y la única forma en la que se pueden "acercar" (xD) es cuando Jeremie se enfada con Aelita. Yo, por lo menos lo veo así. Tampoco es que me guste mucho hacer historias parecidas, pero como soy muy perezoso para escribir saco las ideas de mis otras historias, o de las historias que leo xDDD. ¡Hasta pronto!**_

_**Lady Misunderstood:**__** Aunque sea muy corto, ¡súbelo de todas formas! Es lo que hago yo siempre xD, aunque los capítulos ahora me salen más largos. No pongo a Jeremie siempre de malo (mentira xD), lo que pasa es que si quiero meter una oportunidad de romance entre Odd y Aelita, tiene que ser cuando los dos están enfadados, ¿no? Si no, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Odd y Aelita "estrechen" sus relaciones xD. A mí también me encantan mis historias, sinceramente xD. Puede que sí que sea un poco pronto para el primer beso, pero así es más emocionante, ¿no xD? Aunque visto lo visto, el primer beso tardará lo suyo en llegar ¬¬. Y sí, sí la he seguido xD. ¡Adiós!**_

_**Airam09**__**: ¡No odio a Jeremie, por favor! Lo que pasa es que para estrechar las relaciones entre Odd y Aelita, tiene que ponerse una disputa típica entre Jeremie y Aelita xDDD. ¿Ves, ves? Jeremie se pasa muchas veces de la raya y yo ahí no tengo la culpa (en eso no me parezco a él xD). Tampoco digo yo muy bueno, porque créeme que el primer beso (entre Odd y Aelita xDDD) tardará muchísimo en llegar. ¡Cuídate tú también, y sigue con tus historias (eso va por todos) xD!**_


	3. Tiempo para los dos

**Amor imposible**** (Capítulo 3: Tiempo para los dos)**

**(Me alegro mucho de que tanta gente comente mi historia ^_^. Espero que siga siendo así, ¿eh? Cuantos más comentarios reciba antes sigo con la historia)**

Odd volvió a pensar en esa horrible imagen de Jeremie y Aelita yéndose juntos de la mano. Se le revolvió el estómago otra vez e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Pero no podía. Sólo podía pensar en ellos. Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¡Yuhu, Odd! ¡Estamos aquí! –Odd volvió en sí y vio que estaba sentado en un sofá, con Ulrich y Yumi en la sala de recreo. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí y cuándo había llegado Yumi?

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Odd. Se quedó mirándolos mientras cuchicheaban algo. Entonces, Ulrich se sentó a la derecha de Odd, y Yumi a su izquierda.

-A ver, Odd. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente? –Ulrich y Yumi se miraron y asintieron. Los dos se quedaron mirándole esperando una respuesta.

-Nada. –respondió Odd enfadado e intentó levantarse del sofá, pero Yumi le agarró del brazo e hizo que se sentase otra vez.

-Odd, esto es serio. –Yumi le miró a los ojos, que seguían mirando apáticamente un punto imaginario en el horizonte. -¿Qué te pasa? No comes, no duermes, siempre estás de mal humor…

-Por lo menos esta mañana estaba como siempre; hasta que nos cruzamos con Aelita y Jeremie. –Odd le dedicó una mirada de odio a Ulrich, el cual no supo interpretar demasiado bien.

-¿Es eso, Odd? –le preguntó Yumi aún mirándole a los ojos. Odd de repente se sonrojó e intentó taparse con algo, pero no había nada. Yumi le colocó la mano en el hombro y le obligó a mirarla. Yumi se dio cuenta de que Odd estaba sonrojado y se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a Odd. Sonrió y Odd vio que se había dado cuenta. Odd se levantó y fue a salir por la puerta cuando una mano le detuvo. Se fijó mejor y vio que era la de Ulrich.

-No te vas de aquí hasta que nos cuentes qué te pasa. –la mano de Ulrich le sujetaba fuertemente.

-Ulrich, déjalo. –Yumi le dijo alto y claro. Él le soltó. –Ahora, por favor, déjanos un tiempo a solas. –Ulrich gruñó un poco pero finalmente accedió y se sentó en el sofá otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres, Yumi? –le preguntó Odd sin rodeos cuando vio que Ulrich ya no podía oírles.

-Quiero que sepas que sé lo que sientes y que cuando quieras estoy aquí para hablar. –Yumi le sonrió y él no supo bien qué decirle.

-Gracias. Supongo. –le susurró aún sin comprender qué quería decir.

-Te gusta Aelita, ¿verdad? –le soltó Yumi. Él se sonrojó y miró a otra parte. –No, no sólo te gusta, estás colado por ella. –Yumi añadió casi riéndose. Odd siguió mirando a otra parte. Yumi le agarró por la muñeca y le obligó a girarse y mirarla.

-Sí, vale. Me encanta Aelita. ¿Y qué? –Odd admitió intentando soltarse de la mano de Yumi, sin resultados. Vio cómo Yumi le miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia y se sonrojó más todavía y empezó a empujarla; esta vez sí consiguió que le soltase. Pero Yumi se colocó delante de la puerta impidiéndole salir. Yumi le susurró algo y de repente se tranquilizó.

-Odd, si quieres que te ayude, tienes que confiar en mí. –Yumi le miró suplicando y Odd suspiró.

-Vale, como quieras. Te contaré todo lo que pueda. Desde el primer momento en que la vi, he estado enamorado de Aelita. Pero siempre estaba Jeremie con ella. Intenté controlar esos sentimientos saliendo con cualquier chica que encontrase, pero no podía. Siempre tenía a Aelita en mente. Ahora que ella y Jeremie están saliendo juntos… yo… -Odd no supo cómo seguir. Miró a Yumi esperando su respuesta.

-¿Sabes? Por muy mal que esto suene, estas situaciones son muy comunes y a menudo acaban en un gran dolor amoroso. Eres unos de mis mejores amigos, y no quiero que sufras, ¿sabes? Pero Jeremie también es mi amigo y no es justo que tenga que hacer estas distinciones para ayudar a uno o a otro. Esto tendréis que dejárselo a Aelita. ¿Ella sabe cómo te sientes?

-No, la verdad… es que no. Pero ayer… -miró hacia Ulrich y vio que se estaba impacientando. –Bueno, puede que te lo cuente algún día. –Yumi levantó una ceja.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es decirle lo que sientes. Me gustaría alargar esta conversación todo lo que fuese posible, pero… -se fijó en Ulrich, el cual estaba mirándolos celoso. -pero en este momento creo que es mejor que lo dejemos para otro día.

-Supongo. –Odd se encogió de hombros. -¿Te parece bien mañana a las diez en la fábrica?

-¿A las diez? ¿No es un poco pronto? Es decir, conociéndote tienes que estar muy cansado para levantarte a esas horas, y además tienes que ir muy lejos… -Yumi vio como Odd la miraba sin entender una palabra de qué estaba diciendo. –Que si no te va a costar levantarte tan pronto. –dijo Yumi abatida.

-Da igual, de todas formas no duermo casi nada. –Odd miró al suelo confundido.

-Oh, Odd… -Yumi no pudo resistir la pena que le daba Odd y le abrazó. Ulrich gruñó más todavía y al oír los gruñidos de Ulrich, soltó a Odd.

-Gracias, supongo. Lo necesitaba. –Odd esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana a las diez en la fábrica. –Yumi soltó la muñeca de Odd y se despidió con la mano.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a Ulrich. –fue lo último que dijo Odd, en un tono no muy alto, pero que Ulrich alcanzó a oír.

-Tranquilo. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. –le susurró volviéndose hacia él. -¿Dónde piensas ir ahora?

-No sé, quizá un paseo por el parque me siente bien. –Odd susurró de vuelta a Yumi y salió de la sala de recreo. Yumi se sentó al lado de Ulrich.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Eso es un secreto entre Odd y yo. –Yumi le sonrió a Ulrich y se acomodó en el sofá.

* * *

-Aelita, ¿qué película quieres ver? –le preguntó Jeremie examinando los títulos que había en el cartel.

-No sé, Jeremie. La que más te guste a ti. –respondió Aelita ignorando el cartel. Se acercó más a Jeremie y le señaló una al azar. Jeremie se sonrojó y compró dos entradas para esa película. Ninguno de los dos se habían fijado en qué película era.

-Sala 2. –anunció el empleado apáticamente señalando a la derecha.

Los dos entraron y se sentaron el uno al lado del otro. Empezó la película.

-Oye, Jeremie, ¿tú sabes qué película es? –le susurró Aelita acercándose.

-¿Cómo puedes no saber qué película es si la has elegido tú?

-¿Lo sabes o no?

-No. –Jeremie se encogió de hombros y los dos se rieron.

Aelita intentó esforzarse en concentrarse en la película y no en Jeremie. Al parecer la película era una de las que le gustaría a Odd; sólo se fijó en que el principio iba de una guerra. Como no le pareció interesante, dijo que iba al baño un momento y se dio una vuelta por el cine. Compró una bolsa de palomitas y volvió al cabo de unos diez minutos.

-¿Dónde has estado? –le susurró Jeremie sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Al parecer, un niño superdotado tecleaba algo en una pantalla mientras sus padres miraban atónitos. Aelita le sonrió y le señaló la bolsa de palomitas.

-Qué película más rara, ¿no? –susurró Aelita al ver que un perro con ocho cabezas salía de un tanque. Los dos se rieron.

-Pues sí, la verdad. Pero estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato juntos, ¿no? –Jeremie le dedicó una sonrisa a Aelita. De repente, a Aelita se le pasó por la cabeza todo lo que acababa de pasar esa mañana: _los extraños cánticos de Sissi, Odd hablando con ella, Jeremie corriendo hacia ella, la clave para encontrar a su padre, Jeremie pidiéndole una cita más rojo que un tomate,…_ De repente Aelita sonrió y besó a Jeremie en la mejilla.

Jeremie se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia otra parte. Empezó a coger palomitas y Aelita también. En un momento dado, sus manos se tocaron y los dos se sonrojaron. Se rieron y se quedaron cogidos de la mano para el resto de la película.

-Te quiero. –susurró Aelita apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jeremie.

-Y yo a ti. –susurró Jeremie, sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de Aelita.

**¿No es un capítulo precioso? Me refiero claramente a la segunda parte de éste ^_^. Pues si os ha gustado, comentad y permaneced a la espera del siguiente ;P. Y creedme, que esto se va a poner mucho mejor xD.**

**Pensaba hacer este capítulo más largo, pero al final creo que lo dejo y lo junto todo en los siguientes dos capítulos :P. Así me aseguro de que vayáis a comentar. ¡Cuanto más comentéis, antes subo los capítulos! Va en serio ¬¬. ¡Adiós!**

_**Joselino97**__**: Lo de poner a Jeremie de malo sólo es para el primer capítulo, no le tengo tanta manía ¬¬. Y si midiese un poco lo que suelta de vez en cuando mejor que mejor xD. A mí también me encantan las historias donde hay igualdad para Jeremie y Odd, pero más para Jeremie (me gusta que Odd sufra xD).**_

_**Hanelita**__**: Pues si hacemos el premio yo lo reparto :P. A mí tampoco me gusta Sam, al principio me daba un poco de pena, pero cuando volví a ver la escena en la que robaba el ordenador volví a odiarla xD. No sé yo si tanto odio acumulado es bueno xD. Cuídate tú también :D.**_

_**Lyokofan**__**: Sí, soy muy dulce (cuando me da la gana xD) e intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**_

_**Airam09**__**: Tengo el don de conceder mi odio a cada ser que se atreve a pisar mis historias xDDDD. A mí tampoco me gusta demasiado Sam, pero había que meter a alguien de relleno para que Odd no se quede sólo embobado con Aelita xDD; fue una buena idea meterla, creo yo, porque al final va a salir mal (como todo el mundo espera). Me gusta basarme en historias como las tuyas, son muy buenas :D, de verdad. Y no te preocupes por leer eso (yo también lo hago xD). Y si quieres saber quién se quedará con Aelita, no lo sé ni yo :P. Cuídate tú también ;).**_

_**Lady Misunderstood**__**: En lo que queda de historia Odd también va a ser muy insensible (los celos son maaaaaalos), para que después no se queje de Jeremie xD. A nadie le gusta Sam (y a mí menos xD), pero hay que meter a alguien de relleno (si Odd se queda sólo embobado con Aelita no tiene gracia xDDDD). Un poquito de todo viene bien en una historia, ¿no crees? En cierto modo, entiendo a Jeremie, y sus celos y la timidez, pero sí que es verdad, voy a ver si consigo que en el siguiente se suelte un poco más xD. ¡Adiós!**_

_**Lokofan**__**: Sí, aquí estoy xD. Gracias e intentaré seguirla cuanto antes mejor :D.**_


	4. Los celos aumentan

**Amor imposible**** (Capítulo 4: Los celos aumentan)**

**(En este capítulo por fin aparece Sam, la cual se estaba echando un poco de menos, ¿no? :P Espero que os guste y comentéis, vuestros comentarios son lo único que me hacen seguir escribiendo)**

Aelita y Jeremie estaban totalmente perdidos el uno en el otro. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que la película había terminado. Cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta, se miraron, se sonrojaron y se levantaron, todavía cogidos de la mano, preparados para irse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Odd por fin se podría decir que había conseguido _estar solo_, justo en el momento en el que entró al parque. No tenía la más remota idea de dónde podía ir, así que simplemente se sentó en el primer banco que encontró. Entonces empezó a pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente.

Odd no podía dejar de pensar en Aelita, _su_ princesa, en ella y todos sus buenos ratos. La mayoría de ellos se situaban en Lyoko, cuando él _accidentalmente_ caía encima de ella. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero ésa era la única razón por la que no quería apagar el superordenador.

También pensó en lo que acababa de pasar con Yumi; él no se esperaba que fuera a abrirse de esa forma a Yumi, él pretendía no contarle nada. Pero se sentía tan mal, que tuvo que confiarse a alguien. De repente se acordó de que mañana iba a ir a la fábrica para hablar con Yumi a las diez. De repente sonrió. Quizá podría convencer a Yumi de que hablase con Aelita…

Entonces la vio. Vio a Sam con un grupo de amigas pasando delante del parque. Odd volvió a sonreír y se acercó a Sam. Cuando ella le vio, se despidió de sus amigas y salió corriendo hacia él. Cuando los dos se encontraron se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Odd, ¿estás… bien? –le preguntó Sam preocupada.

-¿Por qué? ¿No me ves bien? –le respondió Odd sonriendo.

-No, es que… todas las demás veces que nos encontrábamos, tú… me besabas. –Sam se sonrojó. Cuando vio que Odd la miraba confuso, le repitió lo que acababa de decir. -¿Ves, Odd? Ya no… -no pudo seguir hablando porque Odd la besó. Fue bastante rápido, pero por lo menos sirvió para que ella dejase de quejarse.

-Siento no haberte dado el recibimiento que esperabas. –dijo Odd riéndose.

-No pasa nada. –Sam también se rió. –Bueno, ¿cómo va tu vida?

La expresión de Odd cambió rápidamente a una bastante triste, pero se recordó a sí mismo que estaba con Sam y volvió a cambiar la expresión. Afortunadamente, parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta. –Bien, lo típico. Tú también, espero. –los dos se rieron.

-¿Sabes cuándo voy a ingresar en Kadic? ¡La semana que viene! O sea, pasado mañana.

-Tranquila, ya sé que es sábado. ¡Y qué alegría! –los dos se rieron otra vez y se abrazaron. –Esto hay que celebrarlo. ¿Vienes a la piscina? –la piscina le recordó a Odd todo lo que estaba pasando con Aelita. Y como si fuese cosa de magia, Aelita y Jeremie aparecieron cogidos de la mano en la otra entrada del parque. Parecía que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que Sam y Odd estaban allí, porque estaban muy ocupados charlando.

-Sí, mejor vamos ya a la piscina. –Odd agarró a Sam de la mano y empezó a tirar de ella hacia la academia. No tenía _ningunas ganas_ de ver a _su_ princesa con semejante imbécil; y además cogidos de la mano. Se le revolvió el estómago otra vez.

-Tienes suerte que tenga el bañador puesto, porque iba a la piscina cubierta de la ciudad, pero… ¿tú qué? –Sam se fijó en las prisas que llevaba Odd y se dio la vuelta para ver de qué _huían_. Al ver a la chica de pelo rosa, le susurró: -¿Estás huyendo de ella? ¿La conoces?

-Olvídala. –fue lo único que respondió Odd. Al fin entraron en la academia y Odd entró en su cuarto, dejando a Sam en la puerta esperando. Salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cuando estaban a punto de irse, Odd vio a Jeremie y Aelita yendo seguramente al cuarto de Jeremie. Esta vez sí que los habían visto. En el momento en el que estaban prácticamente unos enfrente de otros, Odd decidió abrir la boca:

-Hola, parejita. –dijo Odd muy celoso. Se preguntó si había sonado tan celoso como de verdad se sentía. -¿Qué hacéis?

-Nada, venimos de una cita romántica. –dijo Aelita apretando más todavía el brazo de Jeremie, dando énfasis a la palabra _romántica_. No entendía por qué, pero estaba que echaba chispas con Odd, desde que le había visto con _esa chica_.

-Ah, qué bien. Pues Sam y yo vamos a disfrutar de un romántico paseo por el parque los dos solos. –dijo Odd sonando igual de celoso que antes.

-¿Pero no íbamos a…? –le susurró Sam.

-Tú sígueme el rollo. –le respondió Odd tajantemente.

-Pues que disfrutéis de la cita. –le soltó Aelita agarrando del brazo a Jeremie todavía más fuerte y pasando al lado de Odd sin ni siquiera mirarle dando grandes zancadas.

-Ten cuidado, no vayas a romper el suelo. –le soltó Odd al borde de la risa.

-¡Piérdete! –Aelita se dio la vuelta y le chilló.

-¿Eh? –preguntó Odd pasmado. No se podía creer lo que _su_ princesa le acababa de decir.

-¡Estoy hasta las narices de tus estúpidas bromas! ¡No le haces gracia a nadie! –siguió chillando Aelita.

-Ah, vale. Muy bien. Y yo estoy harto de aguantar a una niña consentida que se cree que se lo merece todo y que el mundo es maravilloso sólo para ella. ¡No lo es! ¡El mundo es malvado! –Odd no controlaba lo que estaba diciendo. Él se quejaba de la insensibilidad de Jeremie, pero cuando él se enfadaba, era incluso peor. -¡Y es mucho peor contigo, niñata!

-Si eso es lo que piensas… -Aelita empezó a llorar y salió corriendo, todavía agarrando el brazo de Jeremie.

-¡No, espera...! –gritó Odd intentando salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero no pudo correr mucho ya que Sam le agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Al final vamos a la piscina o al parque? –le preguntó Sam ajena a todo lo que acababa de pasar. –Prefiero ir a la piscina, sinceramente.

-¡Sam! –gritó Odd sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué? Si es por esa chica estúpida, déjala. No vale la pena. –Sam empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. -¿Vienes a la piscina o no? –gritó Sam a lo lejos.

Odd miró confuso en dirección al cuarto de Jeremie, donde él y Aelita acababan de entrar, y hacia las escaleras, donde Sam esperaba impacientemente.

-Voy a la piscina. –vio una sonrisa iluminar la cara de Sam. –Pero después de disculparme. ¡Espérame ahí, ahora vengo! –dijo Odd empezando a correr hacia el cuarto de Jeremie sin darle tiempo a Sam a responder.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se quedó mirándola sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir cuando entrase. Desde fuera se escuchaba a Aelita llorar. Seguro que estaba llorando en el regazo de Jeremie. Odd soltó un gruñido. Escuchó una ligera conversación.

-¿Tú crees… que soy una niñata consentida? –Odd supuso que Aelita estaría llorando mientras lo decía. _Qué adorable era…_

-No, Aelita. Sólo es que Odd es… muy estúpido a veces. –Odd soltó otro gruñido al oír a Jeremie insultarle… delante de Aelita. _Estúpido Jeremie…_

-¿De verdad que el mundo es tan horrible conmigo? –se escuchó a Aelita estallar en llanto otra vez. _¡Qué fuerte!_ Odd no recordaba haber dicho esas cosas tan feas. Como no podía soportar seguir oyendo esa conversación, abrió la puerta.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Comentad, por favor. Si no, no seguiré la historia ¬¬. Espero que viváis para ver el siguiente capítulo xD.**

_**Hanelita**__**: Como todo el mundo odia tanto a Sam, voy a intentar que en los siguientes capítulos salga un poco más "agradable" xD. Y no es sólo que a Odd le guste Aelita, está OB-SE-SIO-NA-DO con ella xDDDD. Cuando me apetece describo muy bien; todo lo puedo hacer muy bien cuando me apetece xD. También se suponía que Odd tendría que estar un poco enfadado con Sam por lo del capítulo 65, pero se me olvidó ese detalle (oops!). Casi se me olvida otra vez todo lo feo que ha hecho Sam, gracias por recordármelo. Lo tendré en cuenta para el siguiente capítulo xDDD. Adiós, amiga :D.**_

_**Joselino97**__**: ¡IGUALDAD xDDD! Como dije antes, intentaré hacer a Jeremie más "atrevido" xDDD. ¡Adiós! La otra historia está en "fase experimental" y no sé cómo seguirla xDDDD.**_

_**Airam09**__**: ¿A que Jeremie es muy dulce cuando quiero ^_^? También va lento, pero que se le va a hacer… Se ha perdido media vida pegado al ordenador xDDD. Así es como me gustan las historias (bueno, si quitamos a Sam xDDD), pero que me gusta tener historias así. ¡Haz tú una (o sigue con tus historias)! Odd se queja de lo insensible que es Jeremie pero él también se pasa tres pueblos, y más que se va a pasar. Ya tengo en mente cientos de escenas distintas para meterle caña a la parejita xDDDDD. Espero que te guste el capítulo que siguiente que subiré cuanto antes mejor xD. ¡¿Y aunque me vaya de vacaciones, siempre pienso en cómo seguir mis historias :D! Cuídate ;D.**_

_**Lady Misunderstood**__**: me gusta que la gente me cuente su vida (ya te acostumbras xDDD). Me encantan hacer escenas de celos para todo el mundo xDDD (tengo una en mente con una piscina *_*). Y cuando me aburro me inventó escenas románticas e intentó meterlas en mis historias xDDD (hay que ver cómo me aburro). No sé por qué todo el mundo odia a Sam (mentira, sí lo sé). Voy a intentar que la gente le pille más cariño, por lo menos en mis historias xDDD. Esta historia va a ser muy larga, así que mejor tenlo presente xD. También he pensado en formar un pentágono amoroso (¿qué te parece xD?). ¡Un saludo!**_


	5. Sólo queda una

**Amor imposible**** (Capítulo 5: Sólo queda una)**

**(Este capítulo os dejará con ganas de más, seguro. Mejor no me enrollo y pasáis directamente a la historia ^_^)**

Aelita miró llorosa cómo la puerta de su cuarto se abría. Al abrirse del todo, vio que se trataba de Odd, y además, estaba solo. Jeremie se levantó de la cama dejando a Aelita delicadamente apoyada sobre la cama en vez de sobre él, y se preparó para cerrar la puerta. Iba a cerrar cuando Odd puso el pie en medio y volvió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –le soltó Jeremie visiblemente enfadado. Odd hizo caso omiso de él y fue a sentarse al lado de Aelita. Le puso la mano en la espalda y ella intentó quitárselo de encima.

-Einstein, déjanos un rato a solas. –dijo Odd todavía mirando a Aelita. Nunca se perdonaría a él mismo por hacer a Aelita estar así. Por un momento Aelita le miró y rápidamente volvió a mirar a otra parte. Pero sólo esa mirada sirvió para partirle el corazón a Odd.

-Creo que eso no es lo que le apetece a Aelita en este momento. –añadió Jeremie después de ver la mirada suplicante de Aelita.

-¡Jeremie, fuera! –gritó Odd harto sin ni siquiera girarse a mirar a Jeremie. Jeremie miró a Aelita esperando una respuesta, pero sin embargo ella ni se inmutó. Así que salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin decir nada. -¡Y ni se te ocurra espiarnos! -Odd le cogió la mano a Aelita y ella la quitó rápidamente. –Princesa, yo… Quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que he dicho antes, no… no estaba pensando. –dijo Odd mirando esperanzado a Aelita. Al ver que ella seguía sin mirarle añadió: -No quiero que te enfades conmigo, princesa. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¡No me llames princesa! ¡Jeremie! –gritó Aelita mirando la puerta. Al ver que no pasaba nada, volvió a hacerse un ovillo encima de la cama.

-Aelita, por favor. Deja a Jeremie fuera de esto, ¿vale? Sólo quiero pedirte perdón. Te acabo de hacer algo muy feo y me arrepiento mucho. –Odd volvió a mirar esperanzado a Aelita; ella se dio la vuelta y le miró por un momento. Después volvió a hacerse un ovillo.

-No me importa. No tiene sentido que me trates así. –añadió Aelita sin mirarle. -¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Qué puedo haber hecho yo para que me trates así? –siguió diciendo Aelita con voz llorosa.

-Estaba celoso. –respondió Odd sin pensar. Aelita se dio la vuelta y le miró confundida, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. –Estaba celoso, ¿vale? –Odd se levantó de la cama y miró a un punto imaginario intentando concentrarse. Estaba preparado para decirlo. –Porque, princesa, tú me…

La puerta de repente se abrió y entró Sam, que se quedó mirando a Aelita. -Odd, ¿se puede saber…? –preguntó Sam extrañada.

-Ahora no, Sam.

-¿Cómo que ahora no? Llevo tres minutos esperándote, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para pedirle perdón a esta _niñata_? –Aelita la miró ofendida, pero sólo sirvió para que ella llorase más todavía. Odd se fijó en la reacción de Aelita y de repente explotó.

-¿Es que tú no tienes corazón? ¿No ves lo mal que está, y todo por lo estúpido que soy? ¿Es que no ves nada? ¿Para ti sólo existes tú misma? –Odd empezó a gritar sin darle ningún tiempo a Sam a responder.

-Si me vas a tratar así, mejor ni siquiera me paso, ¿sabes? ¿Te vienes a la piscina, sí o no, _cariño_? –Sam dio énfasis a la palabra_ cariño_ intentando fastidiar a Aelita, pero al ver que ni se inmutaba volvió a mirar a Odd.

-Aelita me necesita. Te vas _tú_. –Odd siguió mirando a Aelita la cual seguía llorando apoyada en su almohada.

-Si no vienes, no volveré a hablarte en la vida. –Sam cruzó los brazos y miró a Odd expectante.

-Si me lo vas a poner así de difícil… vete. –Odd volvió a sentarse en la cama y volvió a coger la mano de Aelita. Para su sorpresa esta vez ella no la apartó, si no que se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Odd. Estaba sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. –Sam salió y dio un portazo.

-Odd, has… perdido a tu novia sólo por mí. –Aelita parecía haber olvidado por qué se había enfadado con Odd. Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Princesa, tenía que disculparme. Eres más importante que cualquier novia. –los dos se miraron y sonrieron. -¿Perdonado?

-De momento. –se quedaron mirando un momento en un incómodo silencio. Aelita de repente volvió en sí. -Odd, ¿qué me ibas a decir antes? –Aelita le miró expectante con esa chispa especial que siempre había en sus ojos.

-Pues que tú… yo… -Odd empezó a decir confundido. _¿Qué le digo ahora?_

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez era Jeremie. Tan pronto como Aelita le vio, soltó la mano de Odd y salió corriendo hacia él.

-Odd, se acabó tú tiempo. Déjanos a solas. –Odd se levantó y se fue sin rechistar. Cuando Odd ya había cerrado la puerta, oyó a Jeremie mencionar a Sam y a Aelita respondiendo algo. _Qué bien se oyen las conversaciones ajenas desde fuera_, pensó Odd. De repente se le pasó por la cabeza si Jeremie había oído todo de lo que habían hablado. Con esa preocupación todavía en la cabeza, fue a su cuarto. Miró el reloj. Las siete y media. Bajó a la cafetería solo, donde se encontró con Yumi y Ulrich. Yumi le guiñó un ojo para recordarle _lo que iban a hacer mañana_. Ulrich gruñó celoso.

Odd permaneció distante durante toda la cena. Simplemente esperaba a que Aelita y Jeremie, o por lo menos Aelita, bajasen a cenar. Pero eso no ocurrió. Seguramente estarían trabajando en el proyecto ese de Franz Hopper. Cosa rara. Ulrich se fijó en lo distante que estaba Odd y le dijo algo que él no alcanzó a oír. En cuanto terminó la cena se levantó y se fue sin mediar palabra con nadie. Entró en su cuarto.

Las ocho. _Nunca había terminado tan rápido de cenar_, pensó. Como no tenía ningunas ganas de hacer nada más, y además mañana iba a ser _un gran día_, se puso el pijama y se acostó. _¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte con las chicas?_

**Ya sé que este capítulo es mucho más corto, pero para compensar el siguiente será mucho más largo xD. Espero que sigáis leyendo, aunque esta vez vaya a tardar más en continuar xDDD.  
**

**Me gustaría seguir hablando con todas las personas que han seguido comentando hasta aquí, pero después de la gran pausa que me he tomado para seguir la historia (¬¬) no creo que nadie vaya a leer hasta este punto. Si alguien comenta, sin embargo, será bien recibido ^_^. Espero que comentéis y todos mis seguidores aparecidos vuelvan a aparecer xD.**


	6. Aelita y sus obsesiones

**Amor imposible**** (Capítulo 6: Aelita y sus obsesiones)**

**(Bueno, por fin he vuelto, ¿no? xD Tranquilos, que ya me he hecho a la idea de que después de tanto tiempo desaparecido, no vayáis a comentar nada, aunque deberíais ¬¬.**

**El caso es que mi desaparición se debe a falta de tiempo libre por las tardes, y que al empezar el principio del verano he visto que tenía BASTANTE tiempo libre, y entonces empecé a hacerme resúmenes de capítulos, y ya tengo unos 8 ó 9; resumiendo, tengo muchos capítulos y voy a subirlos.**

**También tengo que dar las gracias a una persona muy especial que me ha estado ayudando con los capítulos a la hora de ideas, argumento, situaciones, etcétera (todo en general) y no podría haber hecho esto sin ella, y ya que mejor no debería dar su nombre, la llamaré como la llamo yo siempre: K. ¡Gracias, K!**

**Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, ya podemos empezar con el capítulo ^_^)**

(Ante la situación de este capítulo, voy a usar dos capítulos para describir una misma noche común, sólo que ocurren cosas muy distintas ;P)

**NOCHE DE AELITA**

Volvió a darse la vuelta en la cama. ¿Qué pretendía decirle Odd? Nunca le había visto así. Seguro que no sería nada importante, él era así. Le encantaba tomarle el pelo. Volvió a acordarse de cómo le había tratado antes en el pasillo cuando iba con Sam. Bastante raro. ¿De qué podría estar celoso?

Dio otra vuelta. Qué mono era Jeremie, cómo la trataba, cómo de bien se llevaban… Hubo un momento de su vida donde pensó en enviarlo a paseo porque pasaba demasiado tiempo con su ordenador y era demasiado celoso, pero todo eso había acabado. Eran novios y eran muy felices.

Se dio la vuelta otra vez. ¿Por qué Odd intentó besarla antes? Todavía no había llegado a entenderlo. ¿Es que le gustaba, o era sólo parte de su personalidad de ligón? Es cierto que siempre había sido muy bueno con ella, la hacía reír, siempre estaba allí para escucharla y consolarla… Pero porque eran amigos; ¿o no?

Volvió a dar una vuelta al otro lado. Jeremie podía ser un insensible y ser incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos a veces, era bastante cabezota y mal encarado, y sobre todo, orgulloso. Pero lo quería pese a sus defectos.

Otra vuelta. Odd era muy vacilón y tenía complejo de ser el ser más perfecto de la creación. Y si fuesen _algo más_, la dejaría tirada a los dos-tres días. No. No podía pensar en eso. Ella y Jeremie estaban saliendo juntos. Últimamente habían ocurrido cosas con Odd que… la dejaban _rara_. Pero quería a Jeremie.

Volvió a su lado favorito de la cama. Es verdad. Amaba a Jeremie Belpois. La prueba estaba en que cuando Jeremie le tuvo la tarde llorando (y Odd casi la besó), al día siguiente volvieron a estar como siempre. Todas las tardes que ella pasaba con él con los estúpidos antivirus… Eran por estar con él.

Aelita sonrió y finalmente se durmió.

A eso de las once de la noche se escuchó un ruido en la planta de arriba, la de los chicos. No le pareció importante, hasta que lo escuchó otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra. Harta de escuchar esos golpes, se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo a investigar. Estaba tan oscuro como la boca del lobo. Empezó a caminar lentamente pegada a la pared intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Subió las escaleras despacio. Y entonces lo vio.

Vio a Odd caminando lentamente cerca de la pared intentando acercarse a las escaleras. Aelita rápidamente se escondió en el primer sitio que encontró deseando que Odd no fuese a la planta de abajo. Pero para desgracia suya, definitivamente iba hacia las escaleras; gracias a Dios pasó desapercibida. Vio a Odd bajar por las escaleras lentamente desde su escondite.

¿Adónde iría? Bajando las escaleras sólo podría ir afuera o a la planta de las chicas. ¿Y si era eso? Quizá quería hablar con ella. Desechó esa idea al ver que al llegar a la planta de abajo siguió bajando las escaleras. Quizá le había mentido antes y no había cortado con Sam, pero eso sería estúpido porque _sólo eran amigos_.

Empezó a bajar ella también por las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que podía. Cuando al fin llegó abajo vio a Odd sentado en un banco afuera, debajo de una farola. Decidió salir y sentarse al lado de él, fingiendo que nada había pasado nunca.

Odd, al verla acercarse, lo primero en lo que se fijó Aelita fue en la cara de sorpresa que había puesto al ver a alguien acercarse; al reconocer a Aelita, rápidamente había cambiado a una cara, más bien, feliz.

-Bueno, princesa, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Odd con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tú qué crees? Si piensas salir a dar paseos a la luz de la Luna, intenta hacer menos ruido. –le devolvió la sonrisa. Ahora que lo pensaba, debería estar enfadada, ya que la había despertado.

-Bonito pijama. –le dijo Odd mirándola de arriba a abajo. Aelita se fijó en la ropa que llevaba y rápidamente vio que ni siquiera se había acordado de ponerse ropa, que estaba fuera de Kadic en pijama y zapatillas. Se sonrojó y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Odd. -¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan descuidada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Aelita se sentó al lado suya, lo que hizo a Odd bastante más nervioso.

-Pues, no podía dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba… pensando –Al ver cómo Odd miraba a otra parte y agachaba la cabeza, Aelita por un momento se sintió superior y pensó que podría conseguir averiguar los _secretos ocultos_ de Odd.

-¿En qué? –dijo con una voz dulce que a Odd no le sentó demasiado bien.

-Pues… en comida. Tengo hambre. –Claro, típico; pensó Aelita. ¿En qué sino iba a pensar Odd? Como la respuesta no le convenció demasiado, buscó otra pregunta.

-¿Y qué intentabas decirme antes cuando nos interrumpió Sam?

-Ah, eso… pues… nada. –Odd la miró a los ojos. Aelita le miró escrudiñando cada cambio que pudiera hacer. Después de un rato mirándole, se convenció de que él no estaba escondiendo nada. De todas formas Odd era un libro abierto para ella. Sin embargo, Odd era más profundo de lo que ella nunca podría pensar…

Se quedaron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos. Aelita intentaba estudiar cualquier cambio en la reacción de Odd. Odd resistía mentalmente por no besar a esa hermosa cara de ángel que le miraba con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-Bueno, mejor me voy… a mi cuarto. –dijo Aelita al cabo de un buen rato mirándose, incorporándose.

-¡Espera! –gritó Odd alarmado. ¡Qué estúpido por su parte! ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora a Aelita?

-¿Qué, Odd? ¿Te gusta mi compañía a las once y media de la noche? –le dedicó una sonrisa que le alegró el resto de la noche a Odd.

-Que… últimamente hemos estado un poco tensos, y… -¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Su boca hablaba sola. Si seguía así acabaría yéndose de la lengua. -¿Qué te parecería si mañana damos una vuelta por el parque? Por los viejos tiempos, ya sabes. –Odd suspiró aliviado.

-¿Tú y yo? ¿Los dos solos? –preguntó ella extrañada.

-Eh… sí. ¿Por qué no? –dándose cuenta de lo que le había dicho, se sonrojó y disimuló mirando a otra parte. Le pareció ver algo moviéndose en la segunda planta de la academia. Cosas suyas.

-Sí, vale. ¿Por qué no? –otra sonrisa. Aelita no alcanzaba a entender por qué estaba tan contenta, si era por tener un paseo con Odd o por ver cómo por fin ella le estaba tomando el pelo a Odd. ¡Es verdad! ¿A qué venía eso? Bah, cosas de Odd.

Odd, en su vida se había sentido más feliz. –Te recojo mañana a las cinco en la puerta de tu cuarto.

-Por mí bien. Ahora, si no te importa, ¿nos vamos ya? Tengo frío.

Odd y Aelita empezaron a subir las escaleras lentamente. Es increíble cuánto ruido podía llegar a hacer Odd, pensó Aelita. A llegar a la segunda planta, Odd se despidió de Aelita y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, pero Aelita le agarró de la mano, Odd se volvió y Aelita le besó en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches. –dijo Aelita de una forma que Odd no pudo llegar a interpretar. Se tocó la mejilla y sintió un calor abrasador recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Aelita… le había besado. Sonrió mentalmente y volvió a subir las escaleras. Claro que eso bien no podía significar nada. O quizá ella le quería. Volvió a sonreír.

Aelita, al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, por fin se sintió a salvo y pensó en lo que acababa de hacer. -Genial, Aelita. Te has lucido. Ahora sí que estás muy confusa. –dijo en voz baja.

Entró lentamente, pero vio a una figura moverse en la oscuridad y rápidamente cerró la puerta otra vez. ¿Quién estaba en su cuarto?

-No, Aelita. Entra. Soy yo. –reconoció una voz familiar y entonces decidió entrar.

**¡Y ya está! ¡Un capítulo, por fin! xD Ya sé más o menos cómo va a seguir, pero aun así cualquier consejo o idea me ayudará. También, ya sé que soy muy plasta, pero le tengo que agradecer todo lo que ha hecho a K (otra vez).**

**En mis resúmenes esto salía mucho más corto, aunque tampoco pueda decir que haga los capítulos muy largos, pero sinceramente yo prefiero los capítulos cortitos, así si te falta tiempo para leer lo puedes leer antes, además si te quedas a medias en uno largo luego buscar esa parte te pierde; en los míos no pasa xD.**

**También quiero que sepáis que intento mucho luchar contra el suspense, pero se apodera de mí y me obliga a dejar los capítulos así xDDD. También, si no hay comentarios, no pienso seguir la historia xDDD. No, en serio ¬¬.**

_**asleep dream:**__** me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto mi historia, también me alegro de que te gusten las escenas que hago xD, va a haber muchas más escenas parecidas, ya tengo una en mente con una piscina… ¡Imagínate xD! Cuídate.**_

_**Toaneo07:**__** todas mis historias están olvidadas bastante, si te fijas bien xD, pero tranquilo que ya he vuelto a la acción y esta vez ninguna quedará olvidada xD. Gracias, espero que te gusten este capítulo y los siguientes. ¡Adiosito!**_

_**Ruy:**__** gracias por las ideas con Sam, pero ya le tengo un huequecito en la historia, va a salir más veces y con otros "propósitos", pero tu idea me ha gustado y la tendré en cuenta para próximos capítulos. También, como a todos me alegro de que te guste ^_^. ¡Nos vemos!**_


	7. Odd y sus obsesiones

**La decisión de mi vida**** (Capítulo 7: Odd y sus obsesiones)**

**(Hola, ya estoy aquí otra vez :P. Como lo prometido es deuda, ya veis que, como he dicho, voy a seguir todas mis historias hasta el final)**

(Ésta es la siguiente a la _**NOCHE DE AELITA**_, sólo que esta vez será desde el punto de vista de Odd y las cosas que le pasaron esa noche xD)

**NOCHE DE ODD**

Odd, la verdad, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Por qué todo era tan extraño cuando ella estaba cerca? No podía concentrarse en nada, sólo podía pensar en la preciosa sonrisa que ella sacaba cuando la hacía reír, y los últimos días con ella, él había sido _Odd-ioso_ (xD). No sabía por qué la había tratado así, seguramente ahora estaría llorando, esa chica tan dulce e ingenua… Ya se estaba desviando otra vez; la cuestión era que desde el principio ya tenía asumido que esa chica era de Jeremie, pero era tan… Aelita. No podía olvidarla. La quería. La amaba. La adoraba. Demasiado.

No conseguía dormir por mucho que lo intentase; no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Así que fue al armario, se puso ropa y zapatos y decidió dar un paseo fuera. Al abrir la puerta, se fijó en que Ulrich no estaba en su cama. ¡Qué raro! ¿Cómo es posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que Ulrich no estaba allí?

Se olvidó de todo lo relacionado a qué podría estar haciendo Ulrich y salió lentamente de su cuarto. Cuando volvió de su _paseo_, empezó a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar en el _paseo_.

¡Aelita le había besado! Sólo era un beso en la mejilla, pero aun así era un beso. ¿Por qué? ¿Ella le quería, o sólo era para darle las gracias por la charla? No podía ser, ella quería a Jeremie.

¿Pero qué pasaba si se estaba precipitando y Aelita sólo demostraba su gratitud a Jeremie por salvarla del estúpido superordenador? ¿Y si en verdad ella le quería a él? De repente se sintió como un imbécil. Si le hubiese pedido salir a Aelita desde el principio ahora sería suya. Sin embargo, él tenía que seguir con su estúpido récord de novias en toda la clase.

Pero lo de las novias sólo era una distracción, porque Sam se había ido y Aelita nunca le haría caso. Ahora se dio cuenta de que quizá, sólo quizá, ella tenía sentimientos más profundos hacia él, como la vez en la que se "_besaron_" cuando Herb y Nicholas estaban a punto de descubrir la fábrica. Primero se negó en redondo, y después aceptó. Quizá no se besaron de verdad, sólo fingiendo, pero aun así, ése era el día más feliz de Odd hasta la fecha.

No le gustaba admitirlo, adoraba a Aelita. Se auto-convenció de que tenía que contarle a Aelita sus sentimientos hacia ella, y cuanto antes mejor. Sí. Iba a declararse al final de su _"cita"_ con Aelita mañana. Para bien o para mal, no podía seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos. Si seguía así, Jeremie y Aelita se casarían y no podría verla nunca más. Y no podría permitirlo. Quizá era un poco egoísta para su amigo, y quizá Aelita no lo vería de la misma manera que él lo hacía, ya que siempre cortaba con las chicas a los dos días, pero estaba seguro de que _su_ princesa sí le entendería. Ella era _especial_…

Pensando en cómo se iba a declarar mañana, acabó durmiéndose.

A eso de las doce de la noche, una sombra entró en el cuarto de Odd; era Ulrich. Era raro que Odd no se hubiese dado cuenta de que él no estaba ahí, ya que siempre que llegaba tarde tenía a Odd esperándole con una regañina. Pero si Yumi tenía una emergencia, ¿quién era él para cuestionarla? Al final y al cabo era su amiga, sólo eso, su amiga. Cierto que últimamente habían estado quedando para _citas_, pero _como amigos_. Cómo odiaba esa frase.

Se quitó los zapatos y la ropa y se acostó. Se caía de sueño, y lo peor era que Odd había empezado a hablar en sueños cuando apagaron el superordenador, más específicamente, cuando Jeremie y Aelita empezaron a salir. No llegaba a entender lo que decía, simplemente murmuraciones. Pero ese día era distinto, se entendía una única palabra: _Aelita_.

No le dio mucha importancia al principio, pero cuando no paraba de repetir esa palabra empezó a intentar taparse la cabeza con la almohada. ¿Qué le pasaba a éste? Intentó darse la vuelta, taparse con la almohada, la manta, pero sólo conseguía oír a Odd diciendo ese nombre. Al final, al cabo de _tres horas_ escuchando la estúpida palabra, decidió despertar a la causa de la _molestia_.

-Odd, Odd… ¡Odd, despierta! –dijo meneando al pobre chico tumbado en la cama.

-Aelita… Eh, eh ¿¡qué!? Ulrich, ¿se puede saber qué demonios quieres a las tres de la mañana? –dijo enfadado, casi gritando.

-¡No me dejas dormir!

-Ya dejamos el tema de que roncaba aclarado, y ¡no ronco! –obviamente, se veía muy molesto. Últimamente no conseguía pegar ojo por culpa de los celos, y si finalmente conseguía dormir, si algo le despertaba estaría en vela toda la noche.

-No roncas, -dijo Ulrich levantando el tono pero no demasiado; a estas horas si alguien los pillaba tendrían un bonito castigo toda la tarde – tu problema es que murmuras en sueños, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y según tú qué murmuro?

-_Aelita_. –al oír ese nombre, Odd se sonrojó rápidamente. Dio gracias a la oscuridad de la noche gracias a la cual Ulrich no podría ver sus mejillas color rojo fuego.

-¿Y qué pasa si digo ese nombre? –replicó Odd furioso. -¿Tienes que despertarme sólo porque diga el nombre de Aelita? Pues si alguna vez digo el nombre de Yumi, no sé qué me puedes llegar a hacer.

Ulrich también se sonrojó. Al igual que Odd, también tuvo que dar las gracias a la oscuridad de la noche.

Odd tenía razón, Ulrich estaba siendo, quizá, un poco paranoico. Al fin y al cabo, era Odd, la persona más extrovertida del Universo, y si de verdad le gustase Aelita, se lo habría dicho hace mucho tiempo. Y que le gustase Aelita sólo serviría para causar problemas en el grupo, ya que la dejaría tirada a los dos días y a Jeremie en pleno ataque de ira; seguramente lo echarían del grupo. Simplemente, Odd estaría teniendo sueños de Lyoko. Lo típico, él también los tenía de vez en cuando.

-Sí, vale. No es nada. Buenas noches. –dijo Ulrich bostezando y metiéndose en la cama.

Ahora Odd estaba como al llegar la noche, no podía dormir. Sólo pensaba en Aelita. Y así pasó una hora. Dos. No podía dormir.

-¡Ulrich! ¡Eh, Ulrich! –susurró Odd a la cama contigua. No hubo respuesta. -¡Genial! –sacó un bloc de dibujo que guardaba debajo de la cama, junto a una linterna.

Al cabo de una media hora, observó su obra. _Un hermoso dibujo de Aelita con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba_. Odd sonrió y guardó el bloc. Según él, dibujando era un maestro, así que ya que de noche no había nada mejor que hacer, dibujaba a _su_ ídolo.

Si calculaba más o menos bien, ya serían más o menos las seis de la mañana. Faltaría poco para despertarse _oficialmente_, así que sacó la consola de debajo de la cama olvidándose del bloc. Empezó a jugar sin darse cuenta de que la consola estaba al volumen máximo, entonces rápidamente bajó el volumen. Miró expectante a Ulrich que no se movió. Qué suerte tenía…

En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que tenía el bloc en la espalda, lo cogió y lo guardó en su sitio, sin darse cuenta de que Ulrich tenía un ojo abierto y lo estaba mirando.

**Si os dais cuenta, veréis que este capítulo es un poquito más corto, ¡pero es que el otro era demasiado largo! xD. Gracias por leer. ¡Y por favor, comentad! Sé que estáis leyendo, así que más os vale comentar si queréis que siga la historia ¬¬.**

**Antes, solía llenar este espacio al final de la historia con los agradecimientos a quienquiera que me comentase, ¡PERO ESTÁ CASI VACÍO! Comentad, por favor, no os cuesta nada :D.**

_**K**__**: Sinceramente, nunca pensé que fueras a comentarme la historia, ya que no sabes cómo funciona esto xDDD. Por lo menos, me dio un poco de ánimo para seguir adelante, ya que nadie se atreve a decir nada ¬¬. En fin, la historia por supuesto que está muy bien, la pensamos los dos juntos xDDD. También dile a tu hermana que se meta en sus asuntos y lo de seguir Los Juegos del Hambre no sé cómo, pero puede que meta algo de Los Juegos del Hambre aquí xDDDD. ¡Cuídate :D! **_

_**CodeYumishiyama**__**: nunca te podré agradecer lo suficiente lo que has hecho por mí hasta este punto, has sido mi punto de apoyo desde el principio de mi vuelta a aquí hasta ahora, y gracias a ti decidí volver a quedarme aquí por un tiempo bastante largo. Ni siquiera sé **__**si leerás esto, pero te quiero dar las gracias por tus ánimos y apoyo. Me alegro de haber encontrado una amiga tan buena como tú en esta página ^_^.**_


End file.
